


Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by limewire



Category: Gundam Unicorn
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Giant Robots, Parent-Child Relationship, Robots with Souls, Sentient Gundams, all i ever write about is robots with souls, also please suggest tags i have no idea what to tag this as, im also omitting riddhe bc i hate him that much, newtype bullshit, will i ever stop? No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limewire/pseuds/limewire
Summary: Sometimes it's even hard for a machine to say goodbye.





	Somewhere Over the Rainbow

So… This is it.

This is the beginning of the rainbow.

The mech float still in space, the energized crystals materializing from the power of their frame filling in the cracks that riddled their majestic pearlescent armour. They could see it now. All of them could.

Reaching out into the empty space, they grabbed onto the hand of their brother, whose body has also suffered the same fate as theirs after blocking the powerful blast of the colony laser. Banagher marvels at the view through the feeds cast around the spherical walls of the cockpit. That was the gate that stood between life and death.

The white mech gently patted a hand over their chest, the door to which their pilot resides inside of them.

“ _You see that, Banagher?_ ” They started, the gaze of their optics moving down to their chest as well. “ _That’s where me and my brother need to go_.”

The young pilot looked up to the direction of where he would see the face of his mech. Even through the green light that quelled the souls of those who saw it, the statement brought a wave of distress upon him.

“Wait, why do you have to go? Why do you have to leave?” His grip on the controls tightened. The mech knew it would be hard to depart, but they knew it was something that wasn’t able to be avoided.

“ _… Because our task is complete._ ” They stated, opening their cockpit and gently scooping the boy into their hands. “ _You still have so much to live for after this is done. Recovery, moving on, forming new bonds and a new life free of conflict._ ”

They took a moment to pause. They could see their pilot’s face behind the helmet visor, and he had that all too familiar look of pain that they wish they could wipe from their circuits.

“ _… But… My brother and I don’t have that chance. The battle is done. Our tasks are complete and it is time for us to move on to a new plane._ ”

It was painful for the mech to say this, but it was true. They and their pilot have been virtually inseparable, creating what was virtually the bond of a protective parent and their gold-hearted child. And so that bond shows now as the one they saw as their child clung to their metal digits with tears in his eyes.

“I-I’m not leaving you!!” He cried out, despair cracking his voice. “I-I can find hope for you! It doesn't–  **Why do you have to leave, Unicorn?!** ”

Even though they did not possess a heart like a human’s, they felt like something inside them was breaking. Gingerly, they lifted the boy up to their face.

“ _I’m sorry, child. But this is where our physical roads must part ways. Even though I may not be there in the land of the living, I will always be watching over you as I sail across the plane of stars and dreams, just as your parents have._ ” They gently reassured him, ever so lightly bumping the tip of their faceplate against the top of his helmet akin to a parent giving their child a kiss goodnight. For a long minute they both remain there, Banagher’s sobbing being muted by the vacuum of space.

Eventually the brother gently patted his sibling on their shoulder to grab their attention.

“ _It’s almost time to leave now._ ” He stated, to while Unicorn nodded. They gently placed Banagher down on a small asteriod and gave one last nod before turning away, the boy watching on as the twin units departed from the physical plane.

Together, the both of them linked metal digits together and lay back to back against each other, accelerating over the rainbow and letting their inner light phase them into a new form of existence.

* * *

## …

Blinding light filled the consciousness of both mecha as their souls crossed the path between the physical and spiritual planes, their bodies turning into a form of pure energy. Across the arch now and they could see them; Pilots and mecha alike awaited them to join, their golden sister unit among them.

The three siblings practically crashed into one big hug and tumbled over, laughing. They have never all been together in one place before, and to finally all be united sparked a joy on a level they haven’t felt before.

No longer did they have to fight. No longer did they have to be forced to fight each other. Finally there was peace between them.

“Unicorn.”

Another voice called out from behind the three, the one who was called turning to face the source. There stood the father of the boy that they protected, smiling alongside his wife.

“I know that this is the fate that nobody wanted for a kind kid like Banagher, but I knew that it was right to have you be his guardian and noble steed. You did your task very well. Thank you.” A warm smile was on his face, reciprocated by the happy look in the mech’s optics.

“I was only doing what you assigned me to, Cardeas. I’m happy that what i did was a success, and now I can rest easy with Banshee and Phenex.”

Looking back down at the stars of the living world, they could see their pilot waving up to them. They knew that it was hard to say goodbye, but they waved back at him for as long as they could be seen before disappearing in that brilliant light.

See you later, Banagher. Good luck.


End file.
